


Broken Heart; Missing Piece

by IronStrangeForLife (AnthoAndHisShenanigans)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Delusions, Happy Ending, Hurt Stephen Strange, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Multiple Endings, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Sad Ending, Sorry Not Sorry, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthoAndHisShenanigans/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: The shattered pieces were put back together, the hole in the middle isn't going anywhere soon. It'll grow back, but what's the cost...
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: IronStrange Bingo 2019





	1. Broken Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ironstrange Bingo Fill: Beauty
> 
> My first multi endings fic, only because my friend threatened me to do so.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken heart, shattered into pieces,  
> some found, some gone.  
> Even if found, ghostly.
> 
> Which hurts less? The ghostly piece that isn't enough for the shattered heart? or the cold, harsh reality?

Stephen looked into Tony’s eyes, watching how the ballroom light reflecting on the whiskey brown eyes. The smile on the older man was soft, contented even if it’s just a dance. Stephen's face was beaming with joy. After all of these, after Thanos, finally have time to just be with his lover, just slow dancing in an atmosphere of nothing but love.

  
Stephen can feel a bead of tear forming in the corner of his eye, the tear of joy. He earned a small chuckle as he slowly slipped his hand from the shorter man’s waist onto his hip. Tony’s cheek was a faint fade of pink, he lowered his head, trying to stop himself from melting before looking back up at the doctor.

  
Stephen’s soul was basically sucked into those dreamy eyes, he can be staring into it for eternity & still find something new that he never realized before. He can get drunk from this, the happiness of finally spending time with Tony, analyzing the genius’ soul by just looking into his eyes, the gateway into the soul.

  
“I love you Tony.” Stephen whispered & Tony replied with a smile, no work spoken by the man yet packed with emotions, more intimate than anything you can possibly reply with. He wanted to touch Tony’s face again, feeling the familiar touch after 5 years worth of time but he didn’t want to mess up the dance; he wanted to kiss him again, feeling the best sensation he can experience but he didn’t want to interrupt the dance.

  
This dance was Tony’s request, how in his mind, slow dancing in the ballroom with no one but Stephen, surrounded by nothing but love was the most precious moment together, how after everything that happened, the only thing he wanted was just Stephen & only Stephen.

  
He looked at Tony’s lips again, wanting a taste of it again, starving, craving for the feeling, the taste & those little memories to reenact again.

  
The man in front of him gave him a warm smile & he can feel him leaning towards him, their faces only an inch away from each other. “Tony…” The doctor whispered, the name lingering in the corner of his mouth. His tone was almost as if the word was a prayer, the word was sacred for him…


	2. Ghostly Piece [Ending 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The piece is there, back in his once shattered heart. Even if it's simultaneously fading in & out of existence.

Stephen leaned into the kiss, savoring every second of it, he let his eyes remain open, not wanting to stop looking at his soulmate. He let out a surprised yelp as he feel Tony’s hand holding him by his jaw, pausing the dance. Stephen leaned into the touch, enjoying every moment of it, how gentle the hand was on his face, slowly pulling him closer & closer into the kiss.

  
Stephen stared into those beautiful eyes again, familiar yet strange. He noticed it before but he didn’t want to think about it. Just enjoy it & stop thinking, He repeated over & over again but he just can’t. Something’s wrong & _he can do nothing about it._

  
_“Stephen, you alright?”_

  
No. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

  
_“No you’re not. What’s in your mind?”_

  
You’re not... real. “It’s nothing…”

  
_“Stephen… I’m very real, even if I’m… dead…”_

"I know... It's just..."

Tony placed his hand onto Stephen’s cheek, brushing lightly along his cheekbones, knowing it was soothing for the doctor. Stephen's mouth snapped shut as the mechanic trace from the cheekbones to his lips. The touch was real for him but the ghostly touches, fading in & out of reality, only reminded him the truth.

“Tony…Please…” Stephen whimpered, trying to pull himself away from the touch. It wasn’t unwelcomed, it just hurts too much.

_“Stephen, I will always be here, always be with you”_

_“I promise, my love. Forever.”_


	3. Cold, Harsh Reality [Ending 2]

Stephen leaned towards him gently, wanting the kiss to be soft, gentle & intimate; slow & long-lasting, savoring every seconds.

The feeling of lips brushing against lips, the taste of his soulmate, the small sound his lover makes, but there was nothing, just the familiar feeling of wind brushing against him, the taste of air, the loud noise of his mind screaming at him, _there was only sorrow._

“No...please…stay.” He sobbed silently, watching his imagination slowly fading away & instead showing him the cold, harsh reality, just an imagination. He can feel all the energy, powered by the sheer happiness of Stephen spending time with “Tony”, drained from his body. Crashing down onto the floor, physical pain overpowered by emotional pain.

Tears rolling down his faces, mouth fell open, yet unable of letting out anything but choked sobs. _Reality already hurts enough so why let him have Tony for a few minutes before ripping them apart again, hurts him even more when you can just end his suffering._

_You’re pathetic._

_Learn to fucking let go._

_It doesn’t need to end like this._

_You could’ve prevent this._

_You could’ve save him._

_It’s all your fault._

“I killed him…” Both his vision was blurry with tears that never seems to stop. Beads fell onto the wooden floor, almost forming a small puddle. The room was filled with only the man’s weeping but for Stephen, it’s a mess. The voice in his head repeating how everything was his fault, the small part of his brain reminding him he’d done everything he could, his mind seems to can’t stop replaying Tony’s soothing voice like a broken record & it’s too much for Stephen.

“I’m sorry, Tony…”


End file.
